It is generally known to provide reinforcing members for use in medical devices, such as intravascular guidewires, catheters, and the like. The prior art offers a number of different structures and mechanisms for incorporating reinforcing structures into medical devices. Each of these different structures and mechanisms has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures and mechanisms to help incorporate reinforcing structures in medical devices.